During the manufacture of a vehicle body, sheet metal parts are often machined in production lines with one or more machining stations. The latter can exhibit so-called stamping and bending tools for stamping and forming sheet metal part into a desired contour and specific forming positions.
Desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.